Large scale software applications require continual testing to ensure that the applications generate consistent results. Functional testing is typically used during development to test functions, methods, features, and/or the complete application with various inputs. Regression testing is typically used after development of the application to test correctness of the application and the quality of the output. A large number of tests may be used to test a large scale software application. Each test may include various runtime options, numerous settings, and a large volume of testing data that increases the complexity and dimension of the testing process.